Enquanto Houver Esperança
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: A guerra estava no auge, eles não sabiam mais o que fazer depois que parte deles havia partido com uma única pessoa. Somente o que os mantinha juntos era o amor e a esperança! [ RHr e HG]


N/A: Olá! Mais uma oneshot! Minha produção tá andando ultimamente, também minhas provas já passaram, então eu estou mais livre. Espero que gostem dessa fic

Ela se passa no ultimo ano de Harry e seus amigos, a guerra está em alta e a única coisa que os mantém unidos agora é o amor...

Espero comentários!

**Título: **_**Enquanto houver esperança**_

**Autora: Jessie**

**Gênero: Drama**

**Shippers: Rony e Hermione; Harry e Gina **

**Classificação: Livre**

**Status: Completa.**

_Flash Back_

_-Estaremos juntos sempre, não nos separaremos, não depois de seis anos de luta... ainda tenho esperança de que conseguiremos vencer no final. Não se sei ainda estaremos aqui, mas pelo menos iremos dar a nossa contribuição.– o ruivo tentou argumentar novamente, mas era em vão._

_-Mas essa luta é apenas minha agora... vocês são jovens e têm uma vida inteira pela frente... juntos... – Seus olhos ardiam, mas ele não queria chorar, não podia chorar e mostrar fraqueza aos amigos que podiam ter uma vida feliz e cheia de esperança. _

_Ele não se importava se seria feliz, se viveria ou se conseguiria ficar sem eles por aquele tempo, ele só queria ter certeza de que sua luta não seria em vão, de que seu esforço em abrir mão de sua felicidade com os amigos e com sua namorada não seria em vão, que ele poderia seguir tranqüilo sabendo que pelo menos Rony e Hermione estavam feliz e juntos, como ele sempre imaginou estar com Gina._

_-Você também é jovem, você também estará perdendo a felicidade caso seguir essa luta sozinho. Não me perdoaria se te deixasse ir Harry... a nossa felicidade apenas estará completa quando vencermos essa guerra com você. Eu e o Rony temos muito caminho a seguir pela frente... mas antes temos uma guerra para vencer._

_Harry sorriu com as palavras da amiga, ela sempre tinha seus argumentos bons guardados para a ultima hora e que sempre o derrotavam de uma forma ou de outra._

_-Eu não sei porque ainda insisto manter vocês longe de mim, é impossível... – Harry falou em um tom de voz mais baixo que o normal, mas que fora completamente escutado pelo casal de amigos que tratou logo de abraçá-lo em conjunto. _

_-Tudo que tem um começo, deve ter um fim meu amigo, e o nosso começo lá no Expresso de Hogwarts terá um fim que sempre sonhamos... – Rony suspirou e então olhou de sua namorada para Harry. - ...viveremos felizes e em paz._

_Fim Flash Back_

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente enquanto mexia involuntariamente em seu cabelo, o despenteando mais ainda. Seus olhos estavam mais do que vermelhos e sua boca estava seca e necessitando de água pura.

A sua frente, embora houvesse centenas de pessoas, muitas delas com a cabeça encoberta por cabelos de fogo, Harry não conseguia ver sequer uma pessoa, já que seus olhos não viam nada, apenas transpassavam a multidão e se direcionavam ao pôr do sol no horizonte que naquele dia estava mais vermelho do que de costume.

Estava sozinho a um canto, sentado imóvel e envolto apenas em suas lembranças e pensamentos que eram sua única companhia desde que tudo havia acontecido... desde que parte dele havia se ido, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Porém quando ele menos esperava, ela, a razão de seu ser não estar destruído naquele momento, apareceu e sentou ao seu lado passando uma mão sobre seus ombros, fazendo com que ele se curvasse sobre seu corpo.

-Está tudo bem agora...

-Não, não está... eu sou o culpado de tudo isso, eu sou... e ela deve estar me odiando agora. – o moreno falou sem muitas forças, sua voz que nos últimos dias já não eram tão firmes, estavam quase que sumindo pela amargura que havia se infiltrado ali.

-Ela não odeia você, ela odeia quem o matou, e não foi você...

Harry encarou os olhos verdes da ruiva ao seu lado, que há muito tempo ele não via, e sentiu a tristeza emanar dela, fazendo com que ele se sentisse mais culpado ainda. Era ele que devia estar a consolando, ele que devia estar a envolvendo em seus braços, tocando seus lindos cabelos e a embalando de forma a tentar tirar todo aquele sofrimento dela.

-Mas se eu não tivesse deixado eles irem comigo, nada disse teria acontecido. Queria que eles estivessem com você... eu poderia ter seguido tranqüilo sabendo que aqueles que eu amava estavam bem.

-Não... ele fez o que era certo, ele fez o que eu não tive coragem de fazer! Harry, eles mostraram que amam você, deram a vida deles por você, assim como eu daria a minha. Não se culpe, não faça que a morte do meu irmão seja em vão... – Gina falou quase que em um sussurro enquanto seus olhos marejados brilhavam e transmitiam os sentimentos que ela impregnava mais e mais nas suas palavras.

Harry não disse nada, ele não tinha mais forças para argumentar, ele só queria abraçá-la e foi o que fizera. Seus braços envolveram o pequeno corpo de Gina, a trazendo para mais perto dele, de forma que ambos pudessem se amparar e chorar, arrancar do peito aquela tristeza.

O casal permaneceu ali por muito tempo, enquanto as pessoas se juntavam em grupos para discutir o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, outros apenas observavam o tumulo sem mencionar sequer uma palavra.

A única pessoa que estava sozinha e que parecia querer distância daqueles grupos, era Hermione que estava sentada em uma cadeira próximo ao tumulo. Seu cabelo estava preso, coisa que dificilmente ela fazia e um curativo encobria parte de sua testa, ferimento este que ela ganhara ao tentar se aproximar de Rony quando este travava luta com um comensal.

Nem mesmo na hora da morte Rony deixava-se por vencer, nem mesmo na hora da morte ele deixou de protegê-la, e a protegeu com sua própria vida.

Seus olhos estavam opacos e direcionados a um ponto fixo do tumulo enquanto que seus pensamentos voavam, mas pareciam nunca chegar a algum lugar específico, assim como sua vida parecia estar sem seu ponto de apoio, sem seu rumo certo.

E seu ponto de apoio era Rony, era quem ela sempre amou, por muitas vezes caldas e outras vezes de uma forma torta e incompreensível a todos, mas ela nunca deixou de amá-lo e duvidava muito que um dia isso fosse acontecer.

Algum tempo se passou sem que ninguém falasse algo ou discursasse, coisa que sempre se fazia quando um membro da Ordem morria ou alguém que lutava bravamente pela restauração da paz no mundo bruxo, assim como ela, Rony e Harry haviam feito no da anterior quando resolveram sair em busca das outras horcruxes que faltavam.

Hermione, porém, era a única que não queria que aquilo acontecesse, que palavras de conforto, que muitas vezes pareciam vazias e sem sentido, fosse proferidas naquele momento de dor, pois sabia que seria mencionada várias vezes por ser a viúva sem sequer ter casado ou noivado. Por isso, decidiu sair dali, ir para qualquer outro lugar...

Harry, que estava abraçado a Gina ainda, mas sempre de olho no que estava acontecendo à volta, notou quando sua amiga levantou-se pela primeira vez depois de horas e saiu do local, andando em direção à outros túmulos que havia naquele cemitério.

-Eu preciso aliviar o que eu estou sentindo Gina... – a ruiva olhou fixamente para o amado e então compreendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. Balançou a cabeça em um sinal de compreensão e então afastou-se dele, abraçando-se a si mesma enquanto voltava para o tumulo do irmão.

Harry, por sua vez, saiu do local também, fazendo o mesmo percurso que Hermione fizera. Notou que a jovem não havia ido tão longe, e que havia parado próximo a um tumulo branco que não fazia nem um ano que ali estava.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente da jovem para não assustá-la e então surpreendeu-se ao ouvir sua voz tão cálida e simples.

-Quem será o próximo... eu?

-Mione...

-Não, afinal como eu posso morrer duas vezes? – a jovem perguntou-se pensativamente enquanto passava a mão delicadamente pelo tumulo dos seus pais.

Harry permaneceu calado, não queria interromper os pensamentos da amiga e muito menos falar, sabia que sua voz sairia grosseira e desnecessária naquele momento de angustia e dor.

-O que eu vou fazer agora Harry? O que faremos agora?

-O que eu vou fazer Hermione... você não precisa mais me seguir...

-Agora que ele...agora que está faltando parte de mim... não me importo mais Harry, a única coisa que eu quero é lutar e lutar... até não restar nada mais de mim. – Hermione ajoelhou-se perto do tumulo e então olhou para Harry como que pedindo para que este fizesse o mesmo, o que Harry prontamente fez, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

Sempre soube que o lugar preferido da amiga, depois da morte dos pais dela, era aquele tumulo. Parecia que lá ela conseguia reunir forças para lutar na guerra, para agüentar problemas que são impossíveis de suportar sozinho.

-Eu não quero perder você...

Hermione sorriu amargamente. Talvez ele já a tivesse perdido, afinal ela não seria mais a mesma depois daquele momento, ou então ele seria o único que a veria verdadeiramente e que a teria mais perto: Ele e Gina.

-Você não precisa de mim Harry... sem o Rony eu não sou ninguém, você não vai querer me ter do seu lado por muito tempo.

-Claro que vou... você pode até querer se livrar de mim, afinal isso só aconteceu porque vocês me seguiram, mas eu quero você por perto, não quero mais me privar das pessoas que eu amo. Você e Gina são as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo. Já perdi o Rony, não vou agüentar perder vocês duas... – Harry falou enquanto aproximava-se mais da jovem e a abraçava carinhosamente.

Hermione estava precisando de apoio e Harry, como seu único amigo agora, era que a entenderia e quem poderia a ajudar a diminuir o sentimento de dor e saudade...

Flash Back

_-Deixa de ser idiota Harry... o Rony nunca olharia para mim!_

_-Não, claro que não... nunca olharia para você, capaz, ele só tem olhos para você Hermione. Para de bancar a durona uma vez na vida e segue o seu coração!_

_-Acredite Harry, você não é o mais indicado para falar isso... – Hermione rebateu furiosa. Ela não aturava brincadeiras de mau gosto, principalmente quando se tratava de assuntos muito pessoais, como aquele. _

_-Não estou falando de mim aqui..._

_-Tá, se isso é verdade, porque ele não vem falar comigo?_

_-Talvez porque você está evitando ele.._

_-E foi ele que pediu isso pra você? Pediu para vir me amansar? Ele não tem coragem de dizer que me ama, por acaso? – a jovem falava tudo apressada, estava nervosa com aquilo. _

_-Não Hermione... eu vim porque não agüento mais vê-los separados dessa forma... E para dizer que vocês estão perdendo muito tempo com brigas fúteis enquanto poderiam estar juntos e felizes... enquanto ainda podem. _

_Fim Flash Back_

-Por que eu não escutei você antes? – Hermione falou de repente, enquanto relembrava do dia que ela e Rony haviam se declarado um ao outro, aquele dia ficaria para sempre em sua memória.

-Porque vocês nunca me escutam...

-Mas aquele dia eu deveria... foi o único dia que você lutou para nos manter juntos, que você não bancou o herói para ficar sozinho e nos proteger.

-Se tivessem me ouvido da ultima vez, nada disso teria acontecido... – Harry deixou escapar olhando fixamente para Hermione que suspirou resignada.

-Você tem razão... sim, mas agora não vamos poder nos culpar por não ter tentado, coisa que eu sei que a Gina faz. Você não pode mais querer nos proteger Harry... a nossa proteção está em ir com você...

-Será que ele escuta você agora? – o casal de amigos virou-se assustado para a terceira pessoa que havia chegado: Gina. Ela estava pálida, o que contrastava estranhamente com seus cabelos ruivos. – Será que ele vai uma vez na vida nos escutar e se deixar ser amado? – a ruiva continuou andando até eles e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Harry.

-Ter vocês comigo é o que eu mais quero... mas eu não posso deixar que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu com o Rony... eu não posso mais perder ninguém...

-Você não vai nos perder... estaremos sempre com você, iremos onde você for... – Hermione respondeu sorrindo simplesmente. – Rony faria isso e nós não podemos abandonar as coisas agora... temos que lutar por ele...

-E eu vou lutar, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça na minha vida, lutar para vencer e para recuperar a felicidade... – Harry falou olhando de relance para Gina e então continuou. – e eu não posso mais me afastar daqueles que amo, pois eles são o meu apoio e é neles que penso quando algo desaba...

Harry abraçou Gina beijando o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto que Hermione continuou ajoelhada apenas observando o casal de amigos.

Ela não podia negar que estava triste pela perda da única pessoa que havia amado naquele mundo, além de seus pais que também já estavam descansando no tumulo a sua frente, mas o sentimento de esperança ainda estava lá, mesmo que às vezes era impossível notar, e enquanto aquele pingo, por menor que fosse, ainda habitasse o seu coração e daqueles que a cercavam, ela iria lutar, assim como Harry havia jurado, ela também juraria e buscaria aquela felicidade... pois era isso que ela e Rony haviam sempre sonhado e que Harry e Gina ainda sonham: construir uma vida de amor e de paz.

**Fim **


End file.
